


Man

by gabiroba



Series: Drabbling in a Playlist Challenge [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Implied Relationships, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1260868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabiroba/pseuds/gabiroba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a guy gets put down by the woman he thought was his he needs to go out and reclaim his masculinity, or does he? Based on the song “Walk Like a Man” By: Frankie Valli and the Four Seasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man

Oh, how you tried to cut me down to size

Tellin' dirty lies to my friends **  
**But my own father said "Give her up, don't bother **  
**The world isn't comin' to an end" ****  
(He said)

Walk like a man, talk like a man **  
**Walk like a man my son **  
**No woman's worth crawlin' on the earth ****  
So walk like a man, my son

Bye bye baby, I don't-a mean maybe **  
**Gonna get along somehow **  
**Soon you'll be cryin' on account of all your lyin' **  
**Oh yeah, just look who's laughin' now ****  
(I'm gonna)

Walk like a man, fast as I can **  
**Walk like a man from you **  
**I'll tell the world "forget about it, girl" ****  
And walk like a man from you

 

Ward was broken down and cut to size, but he wasn’t going to let no woman put him down.  She may in fact be able to physically put him down in a fight, but he was not going to let Melinda May dictate how he was going to feel.

She had been a moment of weakness. He had been taken in by her presence. They were both in need of that quick and emotionless let-go. But he was no fool.

Mamma didn’t raise no dummy, and she sure as hell didn’t raise no choir-boy either.

They weren’t due to take off for two days and Ward didn’t plan on remaining on-board for any longer. If she thought she was the beat-all of all woman-kind, Agent Melinda “The Cavalry” May had another thing coming.

He strode off the Bus and went straight to the nearest bar he could find. After downing a few shots he started looking around trying to find a pretty face he could entice. It wouldn’t be too hard. Most of the girls there looked barely legal and would probably be an easy catch.

He stood tall and did as his father had taught him. Women don’t like guys who act like girls. Be a man and act like one. So he did. He swayed his hips just right to catch the eyes of the few in his vicinity and swaggered right up to the hottest girl in the place.

Just as he was about to make his grand introduction he caught a movement that seemed familiar from the corner of his eye. Lo and behold, just the person he least wanted to see had sashayed into the hole in the wall he had found. She looked to be alone and all the better.

‘Here you go, Agent, see what you just threw away.’ He thought as he looked away and smiled his most charming smile to the girl in front of him. She fell for it, as they all did, and allowed him to come up closer. He made sure to follow May’s movements around the bar and knew exactly where she had sat: a place with a perfect view of what he was doing.

He closed the deal with the miniskirt sitting in front of him and made a grand gesture of pulling her from her seat and turning. He still had it and no Melinda May could take the victory of being a virile man and getting the hottie.

As he was making his way out with the girl whose name he didn’t even know something else caught his attention. This time instead of his ego bursting it crumbled.

He had lost May. He had lost May to a man who must have been much more man than he had given him credit for.

There they were sat, completely lost in each other’s eyes. Ward might have had an ego problem, and he might have been a sore loser, but of this loss he wouldn’t be able to complain.


End file.
